Magic Where She Walks
by Revolution
Summary: Mutant X must face a powerful new foe whose powers threaten to break apart everything they hold dear.
1. Magic Where She walks

Title: Magic Where She Walks.

Author: Revolution

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Emma/OC and Emma/Brennan

Summary: Sometimes you just want too be understood.

Author's Note: If you find anything annoyingly wrong please tell me.

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad The dreams in which I'm dying Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you 'Cos I find it hard to take When people run in circles It's a very, very  
Mad World-Gary Jules_

Emma walked silently through the empty halls, music flowing through her headphones and soothing the ragged emotions that flowed through her. Night was the worst time for her. In her sleep she was unable to keep up her walls and the emotions of those who slept around her invaded her sleep causing dreams that she didn't understand.  She smiled when she saw that the lights of the lab still burned. It never surprised her too see that she was the only one still awake; usually she would bring Adam a cup of tea and sit with him while he ran hundreds of useless test, Precautions he took to keep them safe.

"Not this night," she whispered.

Wrapping her robe tighter around her shoulders, she walked on.  She stopped at the end table next to the couch and lifted up the picture that sat there. It was of the team the day they went to a carnival. Brennan stood in the back, his arm draped around Jesse and Emma's Shoulder; Shalimar sat on the ground smiling goofily.

_"I can't believe you talked me into this," Emma exclaimed._

_Brennan smiled as he walked with her to the Ferris wheel._

_"I never knew you were afraid of heights," he laughed._

_"Well, you learn something knew everyday, don't ya?" she joked nervously._

_"If you don't want to go on it, you don't have too," he exclaimed noticing the color of her face turned from porcelain white to a pale green._

_"What do you think I am? Chicken?" she replied "Besides, I'm not afraid of heights, they just make me nervous."_

Emma laughed. That day had been so wonderful, they had ridden the rides until they were dizzy, eaten all kinds of junk food and Brennan had won a gigantic purple dragon for her.  A reward for riding the Ferris wheel with him, or so he says she thought with a laugh. She placed the picture down and continued on her way. She reached under the steps that led to the upper level of sanctuary and pulled out her worn, leather journal, She brushed the dust off of the cover that once shown a deep emerald color and opened it up; taking up her trusty pen, she began to write down her visions, her dreams and the events of her day.

THE NEXT DAY…….

Emma smiled ruefully when the kitchen went silent as she walked in.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" she asked stealing an apple from the bowl on the table.

She knew what they had been talking about; they were worried about how little sleep she had been getting.

"What the plans are for today," Shalimar replied.

"Nice save," Emma muttered.

Brennan lightly touched her arm.

"Maybe you should stay home and rest," he said.

"I'm fine," she exclaimed "Pinky swear."

Brennan knew even if there was something wrong, there was a very slim chance that Emma would have told him; He couldn't help it though, he was worried about her.

"I say we shop," Shalimar said taking a big bite out of her bagel.

"You always say that," Jesse groaned.

"She's a girl," Emma laughed, "What do you expect? Her to say let's go hunting?"

"Ooo..Or what about a nice game of Football?" Shalimar joked, "Go long Em!"

Emma laughed and caught the empty juice bottle Shalimar had tossed to her.

"And It's Good." She yelled.

"I think you're supposed to dance now," Shalimar giggled.

LATER THAT DAY….

          Emma groaned as she walked through the crowd.

          "God, I hate crowds," She exclaimed "Sometimes I wish I could just…."

          "Use your powers?" Shalimar laughed.

          "It would be soooo easy," Emma exclaimed "One small blast and suddenly they'd all have to pee."

          "What is going on anyway?" Shalimar asked.

          Emma elbowed her way to the front of the crowd.  She tapped the shoulder of a little girl who stood next to her.

          "Excuse me? What is going on here?" Emma asked.

          The little girl smiled a toothy grin.

          "A magic show," she replied.

          Emma smiled at the little girl. 

          "I need a volunteer," Said a deep voice "How about you?"

          Emma looked up from the little girl; standing in front of her was a very tall man. His eyes were a dark Sapphire color and were framed by the longest eyelashes Emma had ever seen; His hair was ebony colored and streamed down his shoulders, his smile was wide and mysterious.

          "I'm afraid I won't be such help," Emma said "You see, I stopped believing in magic a long time ago."

          The man gasped in fake shock.

          "You don't believe in Magic?" he asked, "What kind of a life, pretty lady, could you possibly live with no magic?"

          "Em?" asked Brennan as he came to stand next to her "You all right?"

          "Yeah, Brennan," She replied smiling at the man "I won't volunteer but I bet this pretty young girl would love to be your volunteer. Wouldn't you sweetie?"

          The girl smiled and nodded.

          "You ready?" Brennan asked.

          "Yeah, lets go home," Emma replied.

          Brennan looked back at the man then wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulder.

          "Wait! Miss!" said a voice.

          They turned around to see a short blond women running towards them.

          "Puck has requested I give you tickets for the show tonight," she exclaimed breathlessly "How many?"

          "Umm…Okay," said Emma looking at Brennan "Five?"

          "Here you go," the women said.

          "Excuse me?" asked Emma "Why is he doing this?"

          "He wants you to believe," she whispered.


	2. Too Overprotective For His Own Good

_Help me out here_
    
    _All my words are falling short_
    
    _And there's so much I want to say_
    
    _Want to tell you just how good it feels_
    
    _When you look at me that way_
    
    _When you look at me that way-David Gray_
    
                "Em? Can I come in?" asked Brennan.
    
                "Yeah," she replied.
    
                Brennan laughed when he saw her, laying flat on the floor with her long legs resting on her bed.
    
                "Is that comfortable?" he asked.
    
                Emma just laughed and placed her book down beside her.
    
                "Help me up?" 
    
                "Are we really going to this thing tonight?" he asked as he lifted her up onto her feet.
    
                "If you don't want to go, you don't have too." She replied smiling.
    
                He hated when she did that, smiled at him like that. She knew that this Puck guy made him nervous, and that he didn't want any of them, especially her to go to this show tonight.
    
                "No…I'll go." He exclaimed.
    
                "Good," she smiled "Now go. Shal's coming in soon and no boys allowed while we're getting ready."
    
                "Oh, but mom…" he joked.
    
                "Get!" she yelled.
    
                Emma laughed, she wanted him to go and knew if she played the understanding best friend, he'd break and go. Too overprotective for his own good she thought to herself.
    
                "God…I have no clothes," she exclaimed.
    
                "No worries Em, The cavalry has arrive," said Shalimar as she came into the room her arms overloaded with clothing.
    
                "Great," Emma replied.
    
                "Adam?" asked Brennan "Have you ever heard of a man named Puck Keagan?"
    
                "No, Why?" asked Adam.
    
                "Well, we met him on the street today, actually Emma did and he gave us tickets for a magic show tonight." Brennan replied.
    
                "A magic show? Like pulling rabbits from hats and doing card tricks?" laughed Adam.
    
                "I don't think that's the kind of magic he does," replied Brennan as he sat down on the floor of the lab "I think its mostly illusions and escapism."
    
                "Oh," Adam exclaimed.
    
                "Aren't you coming with us?"
    
                "That's probably what Emma was asking me about." Laughed the absent minded Mutant X leader "No, I don't think so. You guys go, have some fun."
    
                "Something tells me this is going to be anything but fun," muttered Brennan as he walked out of the lab.
    
                Walking into his room, he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. 
    
                _"I promise you, Em," he whispered as he gently caressed her forehead "I will never let this happen to you again."_
    
    _            "Bren?" whispered Emma opening her eyes._
    
    _            "Hi,"_
    
    _            "You didn't know," she said taking his hand "This is not your fault."_
    
    _            "I should have known," he exclaimed._
    
    _            "How could you have?" she asked "If anything I should have known."_
    
                Brennan hated her powers sometimes, they allowed her too see so much but allowed her to build walls so high that no one could get through. She was his best friend and he knew barely anything about her.
    
                "Brennan?" asked Shalimar.
    
                "Yeah?"
    
                "You ready to go?"
    
                "Yep,"
    
                "All right," she exclaimed "We're in the kitchen, hurry up."
    
                "Coming."


	3. Not My Style

_Wonder if she knows_
    
    _The way I saw her soul_
    
    _Light up my life_
    
    _Wonder if she knows_

_of the pain I feel tonight-Switchfoot_

"What are you smiling at?" asked Emma.

"You," Brennan replied, "You look pretty."

"Thanks, not really my style but I like it." Emma said smoothing her skirt out with her hands as they walked into the large club.

Shalimar linked her arm with Emma's.

"I did rather good," she said smiling.

Emma was dressed in a long denim skirt that had a slit up the side and a black low cut shirt that was decorated with dark green sparkles and had large bell sleeves; she wore several thick silver bracelets on her wrist and pair of black ankle boots.

"In deed," laughed Jesse.

"Hey, are you checking me out?" asked Emma feigning anger.

"No!" exclaimed Jesse.

"Oh," Emma pouted.

"Do you want me too?" asked Jesse.

"Wow!" said Brennan as they walked into the club "Look at this place."

Emma looked around the club in amazement; it was huge, about the size of a warehouse and was decorated with tropical flowers.

"Well…"Said a familiar voice, "It's the non believer."

Emma laughed slightly and turned around.

"Hello, I'm Puck Keagan," he said.

"Emma Delauro," Emma replied, "These are my friends Shalimar Fox, Brennan Mulwray and Jesse Kilmartin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Puck said shaking their hands "Corrie! Please seat my guests in the front. Guys, this is my little sister Corrie, if you need anything at all, ask her."

"I'm going to use the rest room," said Brennan "I'll be right back."

Brennan walked into the men's room, walked into a stall and locked the door.

"Adam?" he asked.

"Bren? Are you all right?" came the reply.

"Fine. Listen, Could you look up someone on the database for me?"

"Um…Okay."

"Corrie Keagan," said Brennan.

"Okay, can I ask what's wrong?"

"Well, nothing. I hope."

"All right Bren, here she is. Full name: Corinna Elizabeth Keagan. Age: 21. Wow, she's got a rap sheet as long as yours."

"Haha, Funny."

"That all?" asked Adam.

"No."

"All right. Hey Bren?"

"Yeah?"

"Go have some fun, huh? Em's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

Brennan sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

"Mr. Mulwray?" asked Corrie "Come with me, I'll show you to your seat."

"Hey, are you all right?" asked Emma lightly touching his arm.

"Peachy," he replied.

Emma looked at him and shook her head. She could feel that he was jumpy; his dark eyes flitted from one corner of the club to the next like he expected some to jump out and grab them.

"Please relax," she exclaimed settling back into her seat "You're making me nervous."

_Emma looked up at him with tears in her eyes._

_"Please leave me alone," she whispered._

_Kyle had ripped something from her, something that she may never get back. She trusted him for what he had seemed to be and it had nearly killed her._

_"No Em," he whispered brushing the hair from her face._

_He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder._

_"I can't believe I trusted him," she whispered "I trusted him and he nearly got us all killed."_

_Brennan shook his head._

_"Emma, everyone makes mistakes," he whispered into her dark red hair._

"Sorry," he whispered as the lights went down "I'm just a little…"

"Nervous? Worried? Untrusting? Wary?" she joked.

"Where is she sitting?" asked Puck.

"First row," replied Corrie "Are you sure about this?"

"Of Course!" he exclaimed sharply "didn't you feel it? The sheer power coming of from her?"

"Do you really think her friends are just going to let you take her?"

"Like they could stop me," he said his eyes fading to black.

"They're not normal," his sister whispered.

"Of Course not," he replied "A feral, an elemental and a molecular. All very strong."

He patted his sister long red hair and smiled.

"Don't worry so much Cor," he said, "Everything is going to be fine."

"He is cute," said Shalimar "If you like that scruffy musician type."

Emma laughed.

"Oh, but I do," she replied "And there's something so..So.."

"Magical?" asked Shalimar.

"You're dork," Emma laughed.

"Shh!" whispered Jesse "Its about to start."

"Sorry," whispered Shalimar.

Emma eased back into her chair and was immediately transfixed by the performers onstage.

"I need a volunteer," said Puck.

His eyes locked with Emma's and he smiled. 

"How about you?" he asked.

"Okay," Emma replied.

"Good," he exclaimed clapping his hands together like a child at his birthday party "Bring her to the stage."

Author's Note: Thanks for all the really great reviews. The italics are flashbacks, since the story takes place after this season. And plus I want to show how great the Emma/Brennan relationship is.

Revolution


	4. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Baby girl, stand up and fight
    
    This is not some paradise
    
    Oh it's just where we live
    
    And finally, you think you're alright
    
    And then it eats you up alive
    
    You better get used to it-Our Lady Peace

Brennan looked up at Emma as she stood on the stage. He recognized the stance that she had taken as she stood there, left foot slightly turned in, her hand resting on her slim hips, it was the patented Emma nervous pose. He caught her eyes and smiled reassuringly. He didn't like Puck, but it was obvious that Emma needed to prove something to him. Emma smiled back, thanks Bren, she thought to herself. Brennan had always been there for her, had always been the rock in her abnormally shaky life. Through all their fights, and they had some big ones, he was there.

"Now Ms. Delauro," said Puck "Please Relax."

Emma rolled her shoulders back and breathed in deeply.

"Now, Lexie, my assistant is going to handcuff her arms behind her back," Puck said.

"Why do I really not like this?" asked Shalimar.

Brennan looked up at Emma again; her pale face now held a green tint and she looked like she might faint.

"Be ready in case something happens," he whispered.

Shalimar looked at him, her eyes flashed Feral gold and Brennan knew that on the other side of her Jesse sat ready.

"Please, step into this box," said Puck.

A very large man came out carrying a wooden box. Emma felt a shiver run up her spine when he accidentally bumped into her. Something is very wrong here, she thought as Puck helped her into the box. Emma felt her heart stop when the box closed and enveloped her in pure darkness.

That Night…

          _Emma walked around in a daze. She gasped when she saw Brennan's limp body lying on the ground. She ran to him, and held his hand._

_          "You knew," he whispered._

_          "No!" she replied "I didn't know."_

_          "You knew what he was and you did nothing," he said._

_          Emma watched in horror as his eyes rolled back into his head._

          Emma woke up gasping for air. What was going on? She didn't understand any of this. These dreams she was having did not fit into the realm of her powers. Adam, she thought, I have to tell Adam. If these dreams were to become more than dreams, there has to be something they could do to stop it. She pulled on her slippers and her robe and closed her door as quietly as the heavy chestnut door would allow.

"Hi," whispered Emma as she walked into the lab.

          "More dreams?" asked Adam.

          She nodded and pulled her robe tighter around her. Adam looked at her.

          "What's wrong?" he asked.

          "I can't really explain it," she exclaimed twisting her com-link with her thumb "I think something's coming."

          "To Sanctuary?" asked Adam looking at her funny.

          Emma could feel his disbelief.

          "Forget, I should have known you would think I was crazy," she whispered walking out of the lab.

          "Wait Em!" yelled Adam rushing out of the lab "What's going on?"

          Emma turned around pushing her bright red hair from her tired eyes.

          "Tonight, Puck pulled me up onstage to do a trick with him. One of his assistance bumped into me." She said.

          "So?" asked Adam "Not to offend you but it really doesn't seem like a four alarm crisis to me."

          "I saw something," she said……

Revolution


	5. A Hillside Conversation

_I hurt so bad inside_
    
    _I wish you could see_
    
    _The world through my eyes_
    
    _It stays the same-Korn_
    
                Brennan smiled when he saw her, the sunlight shining off of her bright hair.
    
                "Figured you'd be here," he said.
    
                "Well, you know me. Old predictable Emma," she exclaimed staring off into the sky.
    
                "You all right?" he asked sitting down on the warm ground.
    
                He looked over at her. She began to say something then changed her mind, she just nodded. Brennan leaned back on his elbows and looked around the small clearing in the woods that Emma had long ago claimed as her own.
    
                _"OW!" yelled Brennan._
    
    _            "What's wrong?" asked Emma turning around to face him._
    
    _            "I slipped," he said looking up from the ground._
    
    _            Emma giggled behind her hand._
    
    _            "Oh yeah," he said "Real funny."_
    
    _            "Come on klutzy," she said hauling him up "Its only a few more feet."_
    
    _            Emma soon stopped in a small clearing, it was sunny and the grass was a deep green color. Emma smiled and spread out the small blanket they had brought, Brennan set down the stereo and the basket with their books in it._
    
    _            "It's pretty," he said._
    
    _            "Its my home away from home," said Emma smiling._
    
    Emma looked at him and smiled. She knew what he was thinking about because it was the same memory she was remembering. She breathed in deeply; it was nice to be up there with him, she felt protected.
    
                "Em?" asked Brennan as he lay back on the blanket "Whatcha thinking about?"
    
                "Life," she replied quietly "Do you ever think about what life would be like if none of had ever met?"
    
                "I actually try not too," he said "Why?"
    
                "Just thinking," she replied and looked back up into the sky.
    
                "Liar," he whispered.
    
                He would never understand her, he thought. The way she saw the world and the way he saw it would never, could never be the same. He saw people, things, colors; she felt feelings, pain, love, and jealousy. She's seen things that he would never be able to comprehend. 
    
                Emma knew what he was thinking and as much as it pained her to think about, she knew he was right. He would never be able to fully comfort her or protect her, because he didn't see it. He didn't see the monsters that were in her head. She sighed deeply and wiped away a tear from her eyes. It broke her heart to feel this way, to feel so split up. She loved Brennan but couldn't see them as anything but what they were at that time. Two friends dancing around an endless circle of Love and pain.
    
                "Emma?" asked Shalimar over their com-links.
    
                "Yeah Shal?"
    
                "You have a call," came the reply.
    
                "Patch it into my cell?" asked Emma.
    
                "Sure," Shalimar replied.
    
                "Thanks Shal," Emma said picking up her phone.
    
                "Hello Emma," said Puck.
    
                "Hi Puck," she said looking at Brennan.
    
                She giggled when she saw the look on his face. A strange emotion filled Emma, it was a mix between jealousy and anger, and she laughed again.
    
                "How are you?" she asked.
    
                "Excellent," he replied "I have a question for you."
    
                "Yes?" asked Emma.
    
                "How would you like to go to the ballet with me tonight? See, the mayor gave all the members of the troupe tickets and I just can't find a date." He exclaimed.
    
                "Gee, I don't know whether to be flattered you asked, or upset that I was your last resort." Laughed Emma.
    
                "Say yes?" asked Puck.
    
                "Yes," replied Emma.
    
                "Excellent," said Puck "Meet me at the club where the show was."
    
                "Okay," she said smiling.
    
    Revolution.


	6. Don't Go Saving The World While I'm Gone

_Why am I afraid to feel?_
    
    _Afraid of what is true?_
    
    _Why am I afraid to feel?_
    
    _When all I really want is you?_
    
    _To taste your skin_
    
    _To share your thoughts_
    
    _Would never be enough for me-Stabbing West ward_

"Shalimar!" yelled Emma her voice frazzled.

"Coming!" yelled Shalimar laughing.

Jesse looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"She's got a date." Shalimar explained "With Puck."

"Oh, the Magic Man." Said Jesse.

"Oh, aren't you clever?" laughed Shalimar.

Brennan looked at Shalimar and Jesse and sighed heavily. They were happy for Emma and he was trying to be. He sat down heavily in an armchair and opened up the book of Dickinson poems Emma had convinced him he should read. He never really realized just how much of his life she affected.

"Here," said Jesse handing him a beer "You look like you could use one of these."

"Thanks," replied Brennan.

"You know, you might as well just tell her that you don't want her to go. You do realize she can feel it?" Jesse asked.

"Feel what?" asked Brennan.

"Don't play dumb with me," exclaimed Jesse "I can see it, Shal can see it, hell I'm sure Adam can see it."

See what? That I'm in love with the one girl I shouldn't be, in love with the one girl who I could literally destroy if things don't work out; He thought.

Emma smiled as Shalimar pulled out the next dress.

"I think this is the one," said Shalimar "God Em, where did you get this?"

"It was my foster mother's, when I turned eighteen and was officially out of the system, she gave me this dress. I used to wear it when me and my foster sister Alexa would play dress up." Said Emma smiling.

"That's a great memory," said Shalimar.

Shalimar knew that memories like that were very few and far between for them.

"Yeah," whispered Emma.

Shalimar patted her on the shoulder.

"Come On Em, let's get you ready," she said smiling.

Emma smiled.

Later In The Day…

"What is she doing?" asked Jesse.

"Fixing her shoe," replied Shalimar "She busted it."

Brennan's heart stopped when she came out of her room. Jesse let out a low whistle.

"Wow…Em…" stammered Jesse.

Her dress was long and a dark shade of sapphire blue; it had very thin straps and was decorated with Chinese butterflies that had been embroidered onto the satin material. Her dark red hair was curly and swept into a messy bun, held in place with chopsticks and a vintage butterfly clip that Shalimar had given her for Christmas the year before. 

"Oh," yelled Shalimar "Almost forgot,"

Emma looked at Brennan.

"What's wrong?" she asked concern filling her eyes.

"Nothing," he replied, "I mean you look great."

"Thanks Bren," she replied smiling brightly.

He walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Have fun," he whispered.

As he walked away, Emma was filled with a very different emotion. Usually Brennan would give her a very brotherly hug and smile at her, this was different, and she had only felt like this with some of her better boyfriends.

"Not possible," she whispered.

"What's not possible?" asked Shalimar.

"Its nothing," replied Emma.

"Well, here." Said Shalimar wrapping a shawl around Emma's slim shoulders and attaching a thin silver chain with a butterfly pendant around her neck.

"Thank You Shal," said Emma hugging her tightly.

"Have fun tonight," said Jesse hugging her "And tell Puck if he gets fresh with you…."

Emma laughed.

"Will do jess." She said laughing, "Oh, I better go."

"Have fun sweetie," yelled Shalimar as Emma walked to the garage.

"Don't go saving the world while I'm gone!" yelled Emma.

REVOLUTION!!


	7. A Message

Everything I am and everything in me.  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be,  
Ill never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good.-3 Doors Down.

_"Emma?" whispered Brennan as he slowly walked towards her._

_He had never seen her like that before. Her skin was the pale Alabaster of Egyptian busts, her blue eyes stared straight ahead, unmoving; her pale lips held a small grimace as if she was holding in some secret pain._

_"She can't hear you," whispered a voice._

_Brennan spun around to see a small golden hair girl about the age of twelve. She walked up to where Emma sat and brushed the hair gently from Emma's forehead._

_"She can't hear anyone," she whispered._

_"Who are you?" asked Brennan "Where are we? What happened to Emma?"_

_"You love her, don't you?" asked the girl._

_She looked at him and sighed. Her dark eyes filled with pain._

_"He told me," she whispered "He knows."_

_"Please…"begged Brennan "Tell me what you are talking about!"_

_"Fear not," said the girl "This is not what is but what is to be. There is still time for her, for you."_

_She took his hand and looked at Emma._

_"She is brave," she exclaimed "And she is strong. Wake up now Brennan Mulwray, time is running out."_

"Brennan!" yelled Shalimar "Are you all right?"

Brennan looked at her and shook his head, clearing the fog from his brain.

"Where's Jesse?" he asked.

"In the lab, why? Brennan, what the hell is going on?" asked Shalimar as she struggled to keep up with his impatient strides.

"Emma is in danger," he said.

Emma looked around the crowded auditorium in awe.

"This place is beautiful," she whispered.

Puck grabbed her hand and gently led her to their seats. Emma looked around at Puck's friends and smiled. They reminded her so much of her friends, each separate in their own pain but united in a struggle against it.

"See the blond?" whispered Puck "That's Kat, telekinetic. The red head is Marti, Illusionist. The couple is Lennon and Zack, Canine feral and Pre-cog."

"How did you all meet?" asked Emma.

"Fate." Said Puck smiling "There's more of us but only so many tickets to give out."

"More?" asked Emma.

"Yes, mainly Psionic. Lennon and Corrie are the only ferals in the group, we have several Hybrids but mainly Psionics," replied Puck.

"Wow," whispered Emma.

"What's up?" asked Jesse when Brennan stormed into the lab.

"I need you too look up recent new Mutant deaths and cross-reference it with the map on the back of the Magic show program," said Brennan.

"Okay," said Jesse looking at Shalimar who shrugged.

"What's going on?" asked Shalimar lightly touching Brennan's arm.

"I had a dream," he whispered "Someone is sending me a message."

Brennan paced the floor behind them, electricity dancing from his fingertips.

"I can't believe she didn't know something was wrong," he whispered.

"She can read emotions," said Shalimar "Not tell the future."

Adam could see the tension written on Brennan's face from the hallway. The other two members of Mutant X buzzed around the lab, Jesse typing furiously on the computer, Shalimar working to keep Brennan from snapping, doing something dangerous.

"What's going on?" he asked as he walked in.

"Brennan's had a dream," Shalimar exclaimed.

"You too?" he asked.

"Me too?" repeated Brennan "What do you mean?"

Damn, thought Adam.

"Emma's been having dreams, ones that have been keeping her up at night," said Shalimar.

"How did you know that?" asked Adam.

"She told me," replied Shalimar.

"Found It!" Yelled Jesse "Ten deaths with direct correlation to the magic show, not to mention several bank heists and major scams in other areas."

Brennan looked at the screen. Ten, he thought, ten women just like us, dead. Brennan looked at the photos and swore under his breath. 

"Would you like to meet everyone?" asked Puck.

Emma smiled brightly.

"I would love to." She replied.

"How did they die?" asked Adam.

"Suicide," replied Jesse.

"All ten of them?" asked Shalimar her voice filled with doubt.

Brennan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_"Not suicide," whispered a voice "None of us wanted to die."_

"It wasn't suicide," he whispered.

"How do you know that?" asked Adam.

"I don't know." Replied Brennan.

"He stole it," whispered a different voice "Everything that made us who we were. He stole it. He feeds on it, the more powerful, loved, and especially the braver of the mutant the stronger the power gets."

Puck leaned over and opened Emma's door for her. He took her hand to help her out of the car.

"How long have you been in Mutant X?" he asked.

"What?" asked Emma.

"Your ring," said Puck lightly running his finger over it "I can see through it, the first time you met them, all the times you rescued them from danger…from themselves. You're a very brave girl."

Emma felt a chill run down her spine and she took her hand from his.

"Thank you," she whispered as she slid out of the car.

Something is very wrong here, she thought to herself pulling her shawl tighter around her and following him inside. She tried to read Puck but was startled when she saw nothing inside of him, immediately her heart stopped, something is extremely wrong here, she thought.

Brennan walked silently to his room.

"When you are nothing, you have nothing left to live for," whispered a voice.

Brennan grabbed his coat, he could feel them standing in his doorway. He wish he could tell them what was going on, but he had no clue himself.

"Where are you going?" asked Jesse.

"Going to get her, bring her home." Said Brennan pulling on his coat.

"We're going too," said Shalimar.

Brennan smiled at her.

"I figured you might," he exclaimed.

"She's going to be fine," she said squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

For the first time since joining Mutant X, Brennan was scared. His hands were shaking and he was alone, Not technically alone because Jesse and Shalimar were with him, but emotionally alone. Emma had to be all right, because if she wasn't, he couldn't be.

Author's note: Please tell me if my Chapter's get a little confusing.

Revolution.


	8. The Protectors

_Emma struggled through the darkness._

_"Emma? Emma Delauro?" asked a voice._

_Emma turned around slowly. Standing behind her were four girls._

_"Who are you?" Emma asked._

_"I'm J.C," said the smallest girl "That's Mylie, Lux and Lennon,"_

_Emma looked around the small room._

_"Where am I?" asked Emma._

_"Well, technically you're in what church going people like to call purgatory," replied Lux flipping her long white blond hair over her shoulders._

_"I'm Dead?" Emma asked putting her hand to her head._

_"No honey," said Mylie "We borrowed ya."_

_"You're just passed out." Said J.C putting a reassuring hand on Emma's shoulder "I was hoping it wouldn't get this far. Man, I had high hopes for Mr. Mulwray."_

_Lux looked at her and grimaced._

_"Told you the Feral would have been a better choice." She said._

_"And I told you that while the feral loves her, the bond isn't as strong as it is with Brennan," J.C exclaimed impatiently._

_Mylie smiled at Emma._

_"They do this all the time," she confided._

_"Could someone please explain what is going on?" Emma asked, "Are you guys angels?"_

_Lennon who had been silent the whole time snorted._

_"Nah, we aint angels," she exclaimed, "We look like angels to you?"_

_Emma looked at them and laughed. They didn't look like angels at all. J.C was a tiny girl of about thirteen who wore a striped t-shirt and gigantic overalls, her long golden curls in a bouncy ponytail. The others were dressed in clothes that varied from ripped jeans to sundresses._

_"We're what ya might call protectors," explained Mylie "We help people in trouble."_

_"And you are in big trouble," said Lennon._

_"And a big trouble it is," said J.C "We aint been called to protect you since the night you met Brennan."_

_Emma remembered that night. She had been running for what seemed like an eternity when she saw the lights of the club._

_"He's a cutie," laughed Lennon._

_"Focus Len," exclaimed J.C._

_"Sorry," Lennon said._

_"Where's the file?" asked J.C._

_"Puck's been a very bad boy," said Lux handing J.C the file._

_"Puck?" asked Emma "Well, that just figures. I can't ever find a boy who doesn't want me dead."_

_"Seems your boy Puck has quite the interesting power," said J.C._

_"Uh? J.C?" said Mylie "We got problems. Seems Emma here is about to wake up."_

_"Shit," whispered J.C "Sorry kiddo, we aint got time. You wake up now, and I'll send more of the girls ta Brennan, get him to speed up."_

Emma slowly opened her eyes. 

"Dammit!" she whispered "Their angels, couldn't they have given me an idea of what I'm gonna have to fight?"

_"We Ain't Angels!" whispered J.C._

Emma laughed.

Author's note: Sorry about this chapter, I needed comic relief. I like the protectors, maybe I'll write a fic about them someday.

Revolution


	9. Lost

__

And I'm not scared now. I must assure you, you're never gonna get away And I'm not scared now. And I'm not scared now. No… -Seether

Emma paced the empty room, trailing her fingers along the cold of the bricks. Don't be scared, she thought to herself, you can do this.

"A little help would be greatly appreciated though," she whispered.

Brennan looked around the empty auditorium. Where are you Em? He wondered as desperation filled him.

"We'll find her," Jesse exclaimed clasping Brennan's shoulder.

Brennan smiled half heartedly and followed Jesse out.

Puck looked at his sister and smiled.

"Don't worry Cor," he exclaimed kissing her cheek "Everything will be all right. Take the others to the edge of town, She'll be the last one I need for a while."

His sister looked at him and flipped her long gold curls over her shoulder.

"If she's so powerful, wouldn't we rather have her alive and on our side?" she asked.

Puck glared at her, his eyes turning black with anger.

"Fine," she whispered "I just thought…"

"If you were thinking…" 

"I wouldn't have thought that…"

Puck smiled at her.

"Everything will be fine," he exclaimed grabbing his coat.

"That's what you always say," she whispered as she walked away.

Brennan sighed heavily as they walked back into the Helix.

"Any Luck?" asked Adam.

"No," Shalimar replied "I'm worried Adam, We've looked everywhere."

"Well, Come back to Sanctuary. We'll re-group and try again." he exclaimed.

_"It'll be too late," whispered the voice._

"We can't!" yelled Brennan "We have to keep looking!"

Shalimar looked at Brennan.

"We'll keep looking Brennan," she whispered.

Jesse looked back at Brennan then he looked at Shalimar who shrugged. He hated this, they couldn't find Emma and he had no idea what to do or say to make things better.

Sometimes she surprised herself. She could feel him coming and she wasn't scared. There was something in her that kept her head up. She tried one last time to connect to the one person she always knew she could.


End file.
